In life the truth shall always become known
by LovesPain
Summary: Based on the song The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks sessomarou battles between two loves one full of and romance and another with passion and detication Yet everything gets messed up when the other finds out Some parts are funny some may make you cry
1. Chapter 1

Every night it's the Same

Prologue:

The black curtain covered the sky that had once been a tapestry of blue diamond with specks of black crystal and pearl, night had come.

They lay together as two towels in the linen closet, they were each other, they were themselves, they were one. His arm locked around her waist keeping her as his own. Her chest moved at the pace of the clocks seconds that pass as slow as honey yet faster than light. This is their forever, this is his betrayal, this is his secret.

They look out upon the blanket in the sky the stars sparkle like the shine in her eye, the tear in her heart. She knows he is not hers to keep, she knows she stole him from the one who he gave his heart, his eternity. "I must go, light is coming." His voice was but a whisper of silver in her dream of white clouds, of him. She rolls over to face his eyes his silver hair that has wrapped around her body as a protecting iron chain. Her tears come then, she does not hold them back she knows he's right but she doesn't want to lose him like she did every night. She wanted to be with him, she wanted him inside her. The feeling of lust fills her mind yet again like every night every time she sees his eyes. Her tears flow yet he still comforts her, he still holds her.

"Leave! She'll find you; you'll never see me again. GO!" Her tears came as a flow now as she orders him out of her sight, out of her reach. "Please just go. I'll be with you tomorrow." As she finishes he leaves her in silence, in tears. "I promise, "she whispers to him yet he is well out of hearing range. She whispers his name before falling under the trance of night and enters his eternal world like every night.


	2. ch 1: The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

In the beginning it's always the same blackness, aloneness, nothing. Then the dream comes, so fast that she never has time to dwell on her misery, her nothing, then she sees his eyes flash in front of her eyes, behind her eyelids; she sees his smile feels his skin.

Her lips trail against his neck, to his face as she explores every line, every vain, her lips then finding his. His lips fall against hers in crushing force, wanting her, wanting to be inside, needing to be inside her. Her breathing raises it pace and his follows. His hands roaming her body, slowly removing her cloths piece by piece. He's positioned above her straddling her waist as they kiss with fury with passion. His eyes closed, his body pulsing, his heart racing. She watches him memorizes his body, memorizes the feeling that builds inside her.

She lays below him topless and waiting, waiting for it to happen, waiting for him to begin. And he opens his eyes, looks into hers and she knows what she wants. "I give myself to you in every way possible, in every form, in every heart beet, in every though. I give my body to your wants, your needs." She gasps the words between kisses between heart beats. "Please take me." She feels the heat building inside her skin waiting to be released, the lust in her mind, the power in her body, Waiting to be given freedom. "TAKE ME!" She screams as he stands beside the bed undoing his pants, his chest heaving, she knows he wants it too.

He pulls her up and trusts her towards the wall. Her legs wrap around his, her lips curve against the shape of his, their hearts beat together. Her runs his hands down her face down to her breasts, as he feels their skin, their softness, and she can't help but to moan. She knows this pleases him for the weight that had once lay limp between his legs stiffens against her unleashing her feelings, making her want it, even more. She moans again just to pleasure him and she feels him slide in her, she feels the calmness she always does, she feels the heat, the feelings being released from him into her. She feels everything.

Yet she knows it is only a dream, she knows this is not real, yet she does not stop it does not slow her body from moving as if it were reality, her body rises and falls in the bed as if someone were there, someone were sharing her body.

She moves against the wall him in front of her the stillness of the wall behind. He thrust himself into her body, into his own satisfaction. She feels the pace of her pulse surge, she feels it pound against her chest, where his hands lay moving in a careful, gentle, yet heart stopping movement. He eyes close and she releases herself to him, as he does the same.

Their passion fills the room like the scent of a thousand roses in a bed of sweet surrender, of the burning sensation they share. He slows and removes himself from her safety 

from her body, and he pulls her towards the bed. They lay together smothered in their own world as if nothing else exists, they are together, that was all that mattered.

He slowly slides back into her and moves in a trance like movement, back and fourth, until she doesn't let him continue in the slow-and in her mind utterly boring movements- and he moves faster, as he makes her moan and whine for him, call his name. Scream her want for him. The harder he goes the louder she becomes. A grin covers his face as he knows this is what she wants as well as himself. They move together reaching the peak of their feelings, of their heat, and he thrusts so hard it only breaks her control and she gives him the pleasure of hearing her scream. She screams his name, screams for him to stay within her, screams for the lust that is finally filled.

She moves against the bed in her sleep and screams a scream that means nothing, says nothing, except for her dreaming self. She loses herself and clenches the sheets as her body moves to the pace of the love in her dream.

He finally slows and lays motionless while he is still inside her then slowly he removes himself, and rolls to her side, breathless and gasping for air as she is. And it fades, all of it. The blackness returns, along with the feeling of being alone in a world she want so much to be real. The blackness over comes her. The only thing she can see now is his orange gaze holding eyes. Yet in time they fade as well in to a pit of black, a pit of nothing. She awakes.


	3. Chapter 2 Into Reality

(a.n. Hello I know I sorta didn't put an a.n. on my other chapters but yeah anyway. The reason I didn't add any names into the prologue or ch. 1 is because I still didn't know who it was going to be about so I will tell you know who is who: the guy in bed/leaving was sesshy, and the girl was Kagome, the girl he was/is like cheating on is Kagura. So I hope that clears some of it up for you. Thank you and enjoy)

Chapter 2: Into Reality

Kagome lay still in her bed replaying the dream in her head until she could remember every move, every breath. Her head was propped against the head board against her fluffy purple pillow, and her legs where outstretched in the bed under the once neatly made covers. She reached her hand towards the light and used a single push to renew the light in the dark room. She closed her eyes for a moment finishing off her last reply of the night before and the dream that followed.

A few minutes later she was on her feet and making her morning green tea, and fixing up a piece of toast smothered with jam, when there was a small yet surprising knock on her front door. She sighed and moved sluggishly towards the big wooden door that closed her in from the rest of the world. She opened the door and looked down into what seemed like a childs eyes, yet she knew this was no child looking for her granny in the woods.

"Hello Kanna," she forced herself to sound and look cheerful, "and how are you this wonderful bright morning?" Kanna just stood there, and blinked.

"Yes, well come in and I can get you some tea." Kagaome moved aside and watched the young incarnation walk into her dark living room. Kanna a stopped, turned slowly, and bowed in respect. "I'll be right back with your tea."

"Thank you," Kanna said before sitting down n the dark green chair that was placed between two wooden couch ends which both had a neat set of flowers on them.

Kagome left her sitting there as she walked back to the kitchen to retrieve the tea, and make a second piece of toast. When she returned Kanna was still on the couch and appeared as if she hadn't even made a movement to be more comfortable. "So what brings you here??" Kagome asked with a slight smile on her face.

"I don't know." That was what always bugged Kagome about Kanna she never answered with more than five words. The longest sentence she had ever heard her say was 'I have to go meet with Naraku for training.' And even that had barely made any sense in her high, quiet, and 

almost inaudible voice. It simply just bugged the crap out Kagaome to the point of almost giving up even talking to Kanna.

"Well if you don't know the why the hell does it involve me?!" Kagaome absent mindedly raised her voice, yet when she noticed she decided that this was no time to get abset about nothing. "I am sorry it's just…. I'm confused and I had a long night."

"It's OK."

"OK, but still why does it involve me??"

"I just had the feeling something was bothering you."

"Oh," The one word lingered in the air for a minute until Kagome desided what to say next, "well I'm just….," She sighed, " In a bad place and I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's OK I understand." There was silence for a little while they both finished their tea, and Kanna stood up. "I should go."

"Well thank you for coming by to see if I was OK, and it was nice having someone to have tea with." Kagome smiled and picked up the two tea cups and the now empty plate that had had the toast all that was left were a few crumbs. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye," was Kanna's only reply as she slowly moved to the door and disappeared behind it as she closed the door.

_Well there goes my fantasy of only thinking of last night…..again. _she thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen. _Another day and still I'm sucked back into reality…..damn it. _ She placed the dishes in the sink and began to run a warm trickle of water before leaving to turn on the radio. As the music began the sink filled and she turned off the stream and began to wash the remnants of her dinner last night and her breakfast off the plates, and cups.

She finishes the dishes and sets the towel aside to dry, and she moves to the stereo to change the song. And one of her favorite songs comes up to the dial as mere chance seeing that it is presently on shuffle. "Three thirty in the morning, not a soul insight The city's look like a ghost town, on a moonless summer night" Garth brooks introduces The Thunder Rolls. Kagome tries to hold her tears back it fail and she finds herself scrunched on the couch soaked in tears and listening to her lifes song over and over. _I am such a pathetic fool!! How could I fall for him?? I knew he was with her I knew, _her thoughts all but broke the sound barrier. "WHY!!" She let he self scream, she let herself free her inner thoughts, her inner talking, into the outside world. She lay there in a ball on the couch with nothing but the song playing and she fell into the silence of the surroundings and drowned in her own sorrow. "He's headin' back from somewhere he never should've been," The man on the CD sings for the twelfth time in a row. Yet she doesn't care, all she does is sit and 

cry silent sobs of a broken heart. "The thunder rose and the lightning strikes, another love goes cold on a sleeptless night….." Garth sings the heart wrenching song again and again and she crys endless tears of hate, passion, fate, love, at the feeling of being so lost.

As soon as the song ends the 15th time she pulls herself together and goes to the stereo to turn the song off, and she walks to her bathroom to take a warm shower, in hopes of forgetting the tears that now stain the couch.

She turns that water to a slow drizzle then turns the shower on and stands there watching the water fall down an empty shower to the slick white bottom, she is entranced. When she comes back to reality she turns the water to hot and slowly adjusts the water using a hand as a thermometer. When the water is perfect she steps back and undoes her robe and lets it fall to the ground. She looks in the mirror, and sees herself standing in a white silk night gown, that lays low of her chest, with its' thin bra like straps embracing her shoulders. She bends down and grabs the ends of the silk lace and lifts the garment over her head, and returns to looking at her now unclothed body. She looks herself over from eyes to knees, and she sees only the pureness of skin, nothing hiding what she is, nothing shielding her from the world, from the air. She steps into the warm stream of water and let's herself go, into the softness of the sacrifice of pure satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 3: loves pain

(A.N. I hope you are enjoying my fic. so far I know it may not be the best but yeah, anyway on with the story. Oh yeah and by the way while I wrote part of this chapter I was sorta really mad/pissed/confused/sick of life, so it may be worse than any other chapter I have written so far.)

Chapter 3: Love's pain

As Kagome walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel, she realized how much better she felt. She wasn't thinking about what had happened, and she didn't feel the need to cry any more. Although that pain of her love for the man she could never have burned through her day and night no matter how good she felt, or how hard she tried to cover it. She walked slowly across her room to her closet, taking in the feeling of being clean, and warm inside a towel that seemed to act as a shield to the memories that surrounded her.

She picked out a pair of dark denim jeans, and a black shirt that was edged with red fabric that reflected her faces color and drew all attention to her eyes. She moved to her bed and placed the two hangers on the corner of the bed spread, and mingled to her dresser to retrieve a fresh pair uf underwear and a bra. She took the two small garments back to where the others lay and she began to draw her robe away. The cloths sat untouched as she stood looking down at them. She picked up her underwear and slowly pulled them into place, next she clipped her bra and lifted the straps over her arms. After she finished dressing the rest of the way she closed the bedroom door and sat on her bed waiting for inspiration of what to do next.

Then it hit her. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she pulled on her shoes and walked out the front door past the small wooden gate, past the pond, and she just walked aimlessly towards his house. She didn't know why, but she knew that she for some reason "had" to.

When she reached the turn to walk down the small brick path she noticed the shapes behind the window blinds , and how happy the female figured seemed to be with the guys arms wrapped around her waist. She couldn't face that, she couldn't ruin someone's dream just because their dream evolved part of her dream she would not be able to have, or at least not yet.

She remained in front of this house where her secret lover stood holding the person he was meant to be with, the one whom she could never be. She stood transfixed in the day dream of her being the one in the house, the one his heart was given to, but she knows she is only the watcher, the person in the outfield who never gets the ball. She was the outsider looking in. The shadow behind the candle.

Later that night she was thinking about her thoughts earlier that day, the ones in front of the house, as she washed the last of dinners' dishes, and without thinking turned her attention to the clock on the far wall. 30 minutes till he would be getting there, just enough time to finish that night's episode of jeopardy, and a cup of coffee.

The minutes passed by slower than usual, yet she couldn't complain, she wanted to be like this, alone, for once, in peace. But it was over after a while and she faced the returning of the same dream from every-night, the same emptiness that was left afterwards, the same secret.


	5. Chapter 4: the end of a happy ending

(A.N. ok so that last chapter wasn't all that great… if you think it was than awesome! But yeah.. Anyway you know dog daemons are really weird if you think about it. I mean I have one question… do they try to hump each other to show authority like dogs in the real world even if they are the same sex….?? The world may never know… muhaha… ok back to the story…)

ATTENTION!! ATTENTION READERS!: I MADE A CHANGE, IT IS NO LONGER KAGURA WHO IS BEING CHEATED ON IT IS KIKYO I REPEAT IT IS NOT KAGURA IT IS KIKYO!!

Chapter 4: The End Of A Happy Ending

The morning air was as it usually was, filled with the sweet smell of dew, and the songs of the nearby birds singing their welcome to the new day. The light fell through Kagome's window like a blanket wrapped around her body soft and amazingly safe feeling, it lay across the messed up covers of her bed, as she lay the smile from the dream still plastered on her lips, the smell of sex still lightly hung in the air among the wonderful smell of life.

Kagome moved slightly and shifted away from the edge that she had been pressed against to the point of almost falling. But as soon as she moved something blocked her way. _Stupid pillow!_ She sleepily thought as she shoved at the blockade, only to cause it moan.

"AHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!!" Kagome leapt off the bed, sheet in hand wrapping it around her as she avoided the line of the window.

"Keep it down would ya?!" The person who was once blocking her movements across the bed stirred and faced her.

big anime scared to death eyes "WHY the HELL are you still HERE!!... OUT! OUT go home puppy!!" A low growl came up from the bed in front of her and she knew she hit his nerve.

"I thought you WANTED me to be here, I thought you wanted ME!" Sesshy's eyes immediately exploded into helpless puppy eyes- the kind your dog puts on when he's wet and wet-dog smelling and you tell him to go lay down. "…why..?"

"Oh would you shut up. HELLO!! The person you are supposed to be with is going to wake up! And you aren't going to BE THERE!! Do you WANT to become dog food in a jar??" twitch, twitch

"Well n…..wait didn't I tell you??..." cricket "…I guess not… anyway she's at her sisters' house she left yesterday morning." He lay there staring at her in silence before bursting into laughter

"You think this is FUNNY!!" She screamed in his general direction.

silence "….not if you don't…" He sheepishly replied in his I'm-too-cute-and-innocent-to-yell-at voice.

Kagome's response was a sigh and tap of the foot. more crickets "I'm getting coffee….. do you think THAT'S FUNNY TOO?? Or do you think me standing here in a sheet IS FUNNY!!" anime 

scowl and glare She left him there to think about that, and went to get coffee. Only to hear a few minutes later the laughter coming from her bedroom.

She walked back to the door but only stuck her head in the opening long enough to stick her tongue out and to 'mleh' him.

By the time he walked out in his cloths after he showered and got a cup of coffee she was sitting on the couch watching Maury. _"Did her sister secretly sleep with her ex-father- in- law's daughters' boyfriend?? And is the baby really his or is it his neighbors?? The truth, coming up, right after this!" _The man with the announcer voice said over the cheer of the fans.

She ignored his entrance and returned to the commercial for hand hair cream on the television. "Oh so now you're mad at me?" He said as he sat at the end of the couch that wasn't occupied by her slouched body.

"You aren't supposed to be here. Hell you're never supposed to be here, you should be with her, you should give her the entire 'you'."The tears started then, not sad tears, but tears that said I-faced-the-truth-now-I'm-not-only-1/2-alone-I- am-alone, and they flowed down her cheeks onto the remote that lay in her hand.

They sat without saying a word then, not even paying attention to each other, until his hushed voice broke the silence. "She's starting to suspect something."

"Oh well that's not very surprising a MONKEY would be suspicious." She shot back at him not 2 mille-seconds after he said it.

"I know."

"Then WHY do you do it? Why do you hurt her, why do you lie to her? Why am I the lie?"

"Because….I love you."

"Yeah well you loved her first, you should be true to that."

"Kagome…."He started but before he could say anything she cut him off again.

"I could've said no, I could've told her what you asked me, what you started with me, but I didn't because I was stupid! Because I wanted you to myself, I didn't want her to know, I didn't want her to know YOU. But she does and you gave her your heart. Why can't you stay loyal to her," She paused only to take a gulp of air and to wipe her eyes, "I love you too, but that doesn't MEAN anything, all it means is that I found someone after it was too late, that I lost the race to get your heart."

He leaned over to wrap his arms around her but she shook her head, pushed his hands out of the way and stood to turn off the TV. "I'm sorry," was all he said. And he walked to the door.

She didn't want to admit it, she wanted to tell herself she wouldn't think about him, that he'd go back and live a perfect life with Kikyo, and be happy, but she knew she would call him. She knew that he would come back that night, after his love returned from her sisters' house, she knew it wasn't over. She knew that it was only the beginning of the end of a happy ending.

All she could think was _she knows. She found out. She knows everything. _She paced back and forth in front of her bed, listening to the same song she always did, to Garth Brooks singing of secret love affair gone wrong. And then she knew what she had to do.


End file.
